


Loverboy Lance

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 days of Klance, Gender-neutral pronouns for Pidge, Loverboy Lance, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, not actually in the story, shiro is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Keith is the group bad boy with a soft heart and a weakness for his boyfriend's flirting





	Loverboy Lance

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration for this particular fic](http://parfaitperi.tumblr.com/post/160467248234/keiths-the-group-bad-boy-with-a-soft-heart-and-a)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my friend for beta-ing this on short notice and listening to my storytelling today lol, enjoy!

❝I can't believe you and Keith have been dating for a whole year.❞ Lance heard Pidge say around the burger they were chewing. The four of them had taken refuge from the chilly weather in their campus burger joint, minus Shiro who had class. It was Hunk’s idea, seeing he wanted to up his game for the upcoming cook-off, it seemed simple enough. Still, Pidge’s manners were nonexistent as always. Lance chose to ignore it for now.

❝Yeah well, I guess Keith can’t resist my bad boy charm.❞ Almost instantly a scoff and a few stray snickers reached his ears. Mainly from across the table from Lance.

❝Lance, I love you,❞ his heart soared, only to crash moments later, ❝But you’re no bad boy.❞ Keith slurped on his drink matter of factly as he stared at Lance.

❝Keith’s right Lance.❞ Hunk added while Lance stared at the two of them in shock.

❝I-I❞

❝You’re just a goody two shoes sweetheart.❞

❝...❞ Lance was shocked, mildly offending and sat there, face as red as the ketchup dripping from Hunk’s burger.

He had to change that, reaching over to pull the collar of his boyfriend’s shirt. Making sure Keith was inches from his face lowering his voice down to a sultry whisper, ❝Well why don’t you teach me how to be bad, Mr. Bad Boy?❞

Time stood still, Lance watched as his boyfriend's face flushed with color, his beautiful indigo eyes widened with shock. It was a split second, but he could have sworn Keith's eyes held a fiery challenge, a familiar look determination almost made Lance falter.

❝So, what, are y'all gonna fuck on the table or...?❞ Pidge's voice eventually did have Lance loosen his grip on Keith's shirt, totally forgetting that yes, they were indeed in public, had a snickering audience and that Hunk was definitely going to talk with him later about PDA if Shiro didn't catch wind of this little incident first.

He glanced at Keith, even as the group's resident bad boy, didn't do well in the spotlight as well as Lance did. He slunk back into his seat, half-eaten burger forgotten in favor of hiking his pathetic excuse of a motorcycle jacket up and over his head.

Keith had retreated into his own world, while Pidge still looked at him with expectancy. Lance threw on his hoodie and drew in the drawstrings.

❝You guys can't leave like that,❞ Hunk sighed, and Lance knew that disappointed and yet very amused tone better than anyone.

❝Nope, Pidge has shamed us.❞

❝By asking if y'all are gonna fuck? I just wanted to know if I had a dorm to go back to tonight.❞

❝This is what you get, shunning and no place to sleep tonight.❞

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all remember I did a Christmas themed 12 days of klance in December (which is this a part of that series).
> 
> But you’re free to read out of order considering this is the 7th part haha whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
